I Need You, I Want You
by Draqulyn Lee
Summary: What happens when Clouds emotions get the better of him and he surrenders himself to Crystal his best friend. C/C. PLZ R/R. damn i suck at summeries


I don't own Cloud but I wish he was real. God is he hott *drifts off into fantasy world* oh sorry. But Crystal is my own creation; she does in no way exist in FF or KH. PLZ note that this Cloud is from KH not FF. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud looked around, but couldn't see anything. As he tried to lift his right hand to his head to remove the cloth covering his eyes, his wrist didn't shift. They were strapped in place about a foot above his head. He groaned as he jerked at the straps holding his wrists and ankles, but quickly realized his attempts were futile. A light breeze crept in through the open window across the room and swept over his silky, rock hard abdomen. A chill was sent up his spine as he realized he was totally naked.  
  
A faint creak of the floorboards near his head caused him to jerk his head towards the noise.  
  
"Who's there?" Cloud asked.  
  
He listened for a reply but non-came; just a soft breath near his ear and a light touch with delicate fingers to his cheek. The fingers made light circles on his cheek then lifted away. He groaned as the fingers were lifted away and jerked at his wrist's straps again.  
  
"Who's there?" Cloud asked again; the same voice, no valid emotion, no valid concern for what was happening. But when no reply came he opened his mouth to say something, but two fingers pressed tenderly over his mouth and he stopped.  
  
The fingers were lifted away and place gently on his chest, drawing light circles. A moan escaped his lips and the fingers were lifted away.  
  
'What's going on?' thought Cloud. He flexed his arms again, jerking at the straps.  
  
"Confused, my Prince?" came the innocent reply.  
  
Cloud's chest raised and lowered to his breathing, but he didn't respond. Who was this person tormenting him, trying to break him. Delicate fingers ran threw Cloud's hair as a hushed breath was released near his ear. He had to find out who was doing this, he was breaking; the wall surrounding his emotion, keeping them from being exposed, was cracking, breaking. He again jerked at his restraints, thought he knew his attempt were futile.  
  
"Try all you like, my Prince, you can not get free," said the innocent voice of his captor.  
  
Clouds breathing picked up a little as he felt his emotions breaking free, he managed to ask, "Who are you?"  
  
But his captor didn't reply, she wasn't ready to yet. She took one of her fingers and drew light circles on his abdomen, slowly moving towards his chest. A moan escaped Cloud's lips before he could stop it; his emotions, his feelings were getting the better of him as he realized his barrier had practically crumbled.  
  
She stopped her assault and studied Cloud. His perfectly tight muscled legs and thighs, his member becoming harder by the minute, well defined abdomen and chest, his perfect lips just wanting to be kissed. She soaked in every curve and ripple in his muscles and her eyes drifted to his lips.  
  
She raised herself from her position next to Cloud on the floor and straddled his abdomen. He moaned as she rubbed her fingers from his abdomen up his chest to his cheek. Her fingers played little circles as she lowered herself closer to his body. Cloud was practically searching for breath as she lowered her lips to his and pressed a gentle kiss and lifted away. He gave a slight whimper, wanting the kiss to return. She lowered herself again and returned the kiss, her tongue darting in his mouth tasting his sweetness, his doing the same to her mouth.  
  
Cloud wanted so dreadfully bad to touch his captor, to grasp her. However, she pulled her lips away and lifted herself from his abdomen lowering herself back to her position on the floor beside to him. Her eyes drifted to his hard member, standing erect, wanting to be touched.  
  
Cloud let out a moan as his captor stoked a finger up his inner thigh. She gave a slight smile hearing the moan and ran a second finger down his other thigh. A subsequent moan escaped his lips and then a whimper as she raised her fingers away.  
  
Cloud's brain went into overload after those two touches. Two touches, no two delicate touches, and his brain was in overload.  
  
"Why?" Cloud managed to ask as his brain became unable to make any other words logical.  
  
"Why, my heavenly Prince?" she asked him, but expecting no reply. "Watching you as girls," she traced a finger down his chest and abdomen, another moan escaped his lips, "who would have given anything to be with you," her fingers traced little circles on his abdomen, "swooned over you. While I sat back and watched," he finger trailed closer to his erection, "but not only did you shut them out, you shut me out," she pulled her finger away from his skin as she reached the base of his erection, a moan escaping his lips, "as if I were one of them, rather than your friend, your partner."  
  
Cloud knew now who his captor was, Crystal, one his close friends, his partner in some of his jobs, whom he had shut out of his life, along with all other girls. "Crystal," he managed to say, but a groan escaped his lips as he felt her press gentle kisses from the base of his erection up his abdomen, up his chest to his jawbone, and then back down their path. Back down his neck, chest, abdomen, to the base of his erection, which now stood proud and tall, but she didn't stop at the base of his erection, she delivered gentle kisses, teasing him more, his member becoming even harder.  
  
Cloud groaned loudly as he felt Crystal lips get closer to his members tip, her tongue darting out, tasting him.  
  
"OH.Lord." Cloud jerked his head up and groaned as he felt Crystal's tongue graze the top of his member. He head lowered back to the pillow and whimper as she pulled away.  
  
Crystal reached up and pulled away the soft fabric that had been covering Cloud's dazzling blue eyes.  
  
His eyes darted across the room and locked on to Crystal. His eyes studied her. She wore nothing as his eyes scanned her body, taking in every curve. Her light brown hair, which reached mid back, was pulled up into a ponytail, her light tan skin, her perfectly rounded breasts, her skinny waist, the area of her womanhood, to her lightly tanned legs, then back up her body to meet her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
She stared deep into his eyes, seeing the lust, need, and want he had for her body, she asked as she raised her hands and ran them down the side of her body making him groan, "Do you want me, my Prince?"  
  
He groaned as if trying to tell her that he did. He closed his eyes and could feel his member becoming harder. He opened his eyes and tried to say yes but all that escaped his lips was a moan of want and need.  
  
"Well, my Prince, do you?" she asked as she brushed her nude breasts against the side of his chest.  
  
A groan escaped his lips. His mind was in such a whirl that words wouldn't be graspable but he needed to form the words to tell her, he needed her, he wanted her.  
  
Crystal lifter herself from the floor and straddled Clouds abdomen. She leaned forward, her breast brushing across his chest, as she whispered into his ear, "Do you want me?"  
  
Cloud tried to regain control of his brain, to form the words but all that he could do was moan.  
  
"Say that you want me," she said as she leaned away from his ear, "and I will let you have what you want." She moved to straddle his thighs. She knew he was on the edge of breaking. She gently grabbed his hard member and swiped her tongue over the tip of his erection.  
  
He moaned. "I." he started. "Yes."  
  
"Yes what, my Prince?" she asked as she placed the tip of his member at her entrance.  
  
"I," he said trying to find the words, he trusted, trying to gain entry but she denied him that.  
  
"You what?" she asked as she gently pushed herself down on his erection but pulled up, swaying her entrance over his tip, allowing herself to be penetrated a little.  
  
"I need," Cloud moaned, his eyes shut. He was on the verge of bursting. He had to find the words to tell Crystal that he needed her and to find friction. "Damnit." He moaned and trusted a few more times to gain entry but each try proved futile. "I need." He swallowed hard as each word burned in his throat. "Need to be in you.Damnit.I need you." He trusted again.  
  
She lowered herself down on his erection allow little penetration. Cloud trusted, pushing himself a little deeper. Crystal leaned back and released his ankles, then leaned forward to release his wrists, her breast rolling over his forehead.  
  
With his hands free and only half of his member in her body, he reached up and grabbed Crystal shoulders. He pulled her to his hips as he trusted, sending a moan from Crystal's mouth. Cloud then leaned up and wrapped his arms around Crystal pulling her brutally towards him, trusting slowly then picking up a rhythm, trusting deeper. He pulled Crystal close to him and kissed her with such passion and lust that would make any iceberg melt. As they both rocked to Cloud's trusting, he flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
He raped her mouth with such lust, want, need, that he was searching for breath when they pulled out of the kiss. Cloud trusted, pounding himself deeper in Crystal's tight womanhood. They were reaching the climax as Cloud pounded himself deeper and deeper. And with the last trust, he trusted himself deep inside her and his liquid fire raced into Crystal's warmth, to be lost. There bodies covered in sweat, he collapsed on top of her, each gradually declining from the climatic high, and his soft shaft still in her.  
  
Crystal was panting hard as she raised her hand up and ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair and her other hand down his back.  
  
Cloud slowly lifted himself off her as he pulled his softened shaft from within and rolled off. He laid back and closed his eyes, breathing hard.  
  
She slowly cracked open her eyes and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. Finding the words he replied, "Oh yeah." He then raised one hand to his and rubbed his temple while he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and replied, "All that teasing have given me a migraine." They both gave a slight chuckle as Crystal pulled herself closer to Cloud and laid her head on his chest. Raising his arm he placed his hand on her ribs just below her breast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah I know, probably a little bad, but hey, it's my first Lemon. But it's pretty good for a first try, right? Well anyway, plz leave a review and tell me what ya thought.  
  
~~Clouds Wife~~ 


End file.
